Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tags and other tags are becoming more and more popular as a mechanism for providing security in different environments. For example, employees or other personnel may wear badges containing RFID tags. The RFID tags may be used to track the locations of the personnel and to limit access to different portions of a facility. As another example, RFID tags may be attached to computers and other valuable equipment. These RFID tags may be used to track the locations of the equipment and to prevent the equipment from being taken from particular locations.